Jumpscares
Game 1: (Scream: Similar to The FNAF 1 Scream But Deeper) (Cyrex, Dracca, Rage, Gax and Circuit-Board are The Characters) Cyrex: Cyrex Appears From The Left Side of The Screen, His Eyes are Completely Red, He Jumps at The Camera With His Arms Out-Stretched, Similar to Withered Bonnie. Dracca: She Appears In Your Face, Clamping Her Jaws and Screaming at You, Her Eyes are Bloodshot and Her Endoskeleton Mouth is Exposed, Her Shoulders are Seen in The Jumpscare. Rage: He Slides Into Your Room and Lunges at You, Screaming, Similar to Withered Foxy. Gax: He Grabs You and Shakes You Back and Forth. His Right Eye is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil and His Jaws are Wide. Circuit Board: He Jumpscares You Like Phantom BB, Lunging You With Out-Stretched Jaws. He Has Blood on His Fangs. Game 2: (Scream: Similar to The FNAF 2 Scream But More Glitchy). (Toy Gax, Toy Dracca, Toy Rage, Toy Circuit-Board, Toy Cyrex, Withered Gax, Withered Dracca, Withered Rage, Withered Cyrex, Withered Circuit-Board, Ivy, Riptide, Brimstone and August are The Characters) Toy Gax: He Screams, Shaking His Head and Clamping His Jaws Like Toy Freddy. Toy Dracca: She Screams and Covers The Whole Screen Like Withered Chica. Toy Rage: He is Tilted Backwards, Then Tilts Forward and Screams at You. Toy Circuit-Board: He Lunges From The Floor at You Like Toy Bonnie. Toy Cyrex: He Lunges Forward at You With His Jaws Open Like Withered Foxy. Withered Gax: His Jumpscare is Seen In The Trailer, He Pops Up and Screams, Clamping His Jaws Like Withered Freddy. Withered Dracca: He Swings Her Claws on You, Then Screams With Her Arms Back. Withered Rage: He Pops Up, Grabs You and Shakes You Rapidly While Shaking His Arms and Head Back and Forth, A Little Similar to The FNAF1 Power-Out Freddy Jumpscare. Withered Cyrex: He Hangs From The Ceiling and Lunges Down From It Like a Mix of Toy Chica and Mangle. Withered Circuit-Board: His Jumpscare Looks Like Withered Rage But His Jaws are Wider and He is Lower on The Screen Brimstone The Gray Wolf: He Pops Out, Screams and Then Bites Down on Your Head. August The Arctic Wolf: His Jumpscare Looks Phantom Chica's, Except He Gets a Little Closer. Riptide The Red Shark: His Jumpscare Looks Plushtrap's But His Scream Isn't High-Pitched. Ivy The Black Shark: She Grabs Your Shoulders and Presses Your Face Into Her Breast. Golden Ivy: She Doesn't Have a Jumpscare. Golden Riptide: He Doesn't Have a Jumpscare Either. Game 3: (Scream: A Mix of The FNAF 2 and FNAF 3 Scream, It's Deeper and Glitchy) (Phantom Gax, Phantom Dracca, Phantom Rage, Phantom Cyrex, Phantom Circuit-Board, Pebbles, Frostbite, Samuel, Tattered, Salvatore and Carnage are The Characters) Phantom Gax: Phantom Gax's Looks Like Phantom Freddy's Phantom Dracca: Phantom Dracca's Looks Like Phantom Chica's Phantom Circuit-Board: Phantom Circuit-Board's Looks Like Withered Bonnie's Phantom Rage: Phantom Rage's Looks Like Phantom Foxy's Phantom Cyrex: Phantom Cyrex's Looks Like Withered Foxy Pebbles: Pebbles Swings at The Player With His Hands Then Screams Frostbite: Frostbite is The Exact Same as Pebbles Samuel: Samuel Reaches Up and Screams at The Player Tattered: Tattered Jumps Down From The Ceiling and Screams Salvatore: Salvatore's Looks Like FNAF 1 Freddy's Carnage: Carnage's Looks Like Withered Chica's Game 4: Coming Soon!